Basketball high School
by AshleyCullenn
Summary: Bella llega nueva a un internado y tendra que enfrentarse a las descerebaradas de las animadoras. Edward es el capitan de basketball. ¿Qué pasara cuando se den cuenta que no son tan diferentes y empiezen a sentir cosas?
1. Llegada

´´ Isabella, levántate. Vas a llegar tarde ´´

´´ Ya me levantó Charlie ´´

Lunes. Hoy empezaba mi nuevo suplicio. Iba a ir a una nueva escuela llena de descerebradas. ¡Que bien!

Mi padre me mandaba allí, porque él se tenía que ir de viaje a España 6 meses y mi madre se había mudado con su nuevo marido Phil, que es jugador de baseball, a si que decidieron mandarme a este internado.

Me vestí con lo primero que pille de las maletas y me recogí el pelo en una coleta.

No soy del tipo de chicas que esta como 1 hora arreglándose.

Mi padre puso mis maletas en el maletero y me monté en el coche. Estuvimos todo el viaje callados.

Llegamos en dos horas y ahí estaba. Era gigantesco, no parecía para nada un internado.

´´ Bueno Bella, ya sabes, estudia mucho y no te metas en problemas ´´

´´ vale Charlie ´´

´´ Cuídate y pórtate bien ´´

Aun me trataba como a una niña a mis 17 años.

´´ ya sabes que si papa ´´

´´ Te quiero Bells ´´ - Dijó Charlie algo…sonrojado

´´ Y yo papa, que te vaya bien el viaje ´´ Le contesté abrazándolo

´´ Adiós Bella ´´

Cogí mis maletas, y me dirigí hacía información. De verdad que no parecía nada un internado, había tantos edificios dentro de él.

Llegue a información y había una chica joven. Me explico todo un poco, me dio el horario y la llave de mi habitación.

Es la 208, espero que mi compañera no sea una bimbo.

Entre pasillo y pasillo, pude encontrar mi habitación, abrí la puerta y ahí se encontraba una chica bajita, que nada mas darse cuenta de mi presencia, se giró y me abrazó.

´´ Hola, soy Alice Cullen, tu nueva compañera, ya veras, vamos a ser grandes amigas ´´ -dijo Alice como en 15 segundos…

´´ Soy Bella Swan ´´

Esta chica parecía super maja.

Estuvimos hablando, mas bien, me pregunto de donde venía, si había tenido novio…esas cosas… mientras me ofreció su ayuda para colocar la ropa de mis maletas.

Alice, es bajita, delgada y bastante mona. Su pelo es corto y sus puntas van hacia todos los lados.

´´ Bella y las demás maletas, por que a qui solo hay 3 ´´

´´ Alice, solo traje tres ´´

´´ Pero estas loca Bella, como pudiste traer solo 3 maletas. Esto es una EMERGENCIA, tenemos que ir de comprar Pronto prontísimo ´´ - dijo Alice medio gritando

Madre mía, esta chica esta medio loca, pero me cae genial.

´´ Eh Bells, ¿vienes a cenar con migo? ´´

´´ Claro, si no es molestia ´´

´´ Quiero presentarte a mis amigos y a mi novio, Jasper, es un amor… ´´

Y seguía hablando de él hasta que unos chicos de una mesa nos saludaban.

Me daba un poco de vergüenza, ya que no quería ser una acoplada.

´´ Hey Al, ¿Quien es esta chica? ´´ pregunto un chico alto y musculoso

´´ Es mi nueva compañera, Bella, El es emmett, mi hermano y novio de rosalie ´´

´´ Hola bella, yo soy rosalie, llámame Rose, gemela de Jasper, novio de Alice ´´ dijo Rosalie señalando a un rubio.

Rosali era rubia y su pelo caía en cascada. Tenía un cuerpo de modelo más bien. Si mi autoestima estaba baja, ahora ya no quedaba nada de ella.

´´ Encantada de conocerles chicos ´´ les dije un poco avergonzada

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, mis nuevos amigos, por llamarlos así, por que espero que lo sean, empezaron a preguntarme cosas y yo gustosa les respondí.

Emmett de vez en cuando me hacía alguna pregunta intima por lo que no sabía que contestarle.

De pronto, empezamos a oír gritos como: ´´ Oh, es él ´´ Que Guapo ´´ y Alice y los demás ni se giraron. Parecía que ya sabían de qué se trataba.

Yo seguía girada cuando vi a un chico. Era Guapísimo. Alto, ojos verdes, cuerpazo. Vamos, un dios griego en toda regla.

´´ Espero que Bella, no sea como las demás ´´

´´ ¿Como que como las demás? ´´ dije un poco distraída.

´´ Te vamos a explicar todo ´´. Dijo Alice. ´´ ese chico, con tantos fans detrás de él, es Edward. Mi hermano y hermano de Emmett. Es el capitán de Baloncesto. Todos de aquí lo adoran, los chicos intentan ser como él, las chicas lo aman, mira, esa rubia de ahí, es Lauren. Supuesta novia de Edward. Ella es la capitana de las animadoras, se cree doña popular. De verdad que no entiendo como mi hermano puede estar con…eso. Yo lo quiero mucho, es mi hermano, pero, no me gusta como trata a las mujeres. Las utiliza, esta una noche con ellas, y al día siguiente que les den.

´´ Edward, quieres ser mi novio ´´ - dijo una chica gritando, histérica mas bien.

´´ Ves Bella, todas se mueren por él ´´

Yo no sabía lo que decir, a si que me mantuve callada.

´´ Vámonos de aquí chicos, no soporto todos estos gritos y a tantas estúpidas sin cerebro ´´ - dijo Rosalie cabreada.

Nos fuimos de allí, y Alice y yo nos despedimos de los demás y nos dirigimos hacía nuestra habitación.

Rosalie estaba en otro edificio, por que ella esa un año mayor que nosotras.

Mañana empezaban ya las clases, por lo que nos dormimos enseguida.

´´ Bella, Bella, despierta ´´

´´ Ya me levanto Alice ´´

Me levanté, me vestí y me peiné haciéndome una coleta.

Alice solo me miró feo y solamente dijo:

´´ Este finde semana vamos de compras ´´

Miré mi horario me tocaba literatura. Genial. A Alice le tocaba inglés, a si que nos despedimos y ella se fue a otro edificio.

De repente, alguien me empujó, y quien putas fue.

´´ pus, perdona, bueno la verdad es que no ´´

´´ ¿Perdona? ¿Sos tarada o que? ´´

´´ Quiero que te alejes de los Cullen, o si no te enteraras ´´ - dijo la rubia oxigenada esta.

Quien se creía ella, para decirme a mí, que es lo que tenía que hacer.

´´ No me escuchaste…´´

Alrededor nuestro había gente y de vez en cuando se reían.

´´ Si, si te oí estúpida. Pero, ¿sabes que? CALLATE. A mi tu no me mandas ¿entendiste? Quien te crees, ¿la reina? – le contesté. Me estaba cabreando.

´´Uuhhhh´´ - soltaron los espectadores.

´´ Como te atreves a hablarle a sí a Lauren , eres una perra´´ - dijo una de sus perritas falderas.

Con que soy una perra no, ya verían ahora, por lo que agarre el café que tenía en sus manos, se lo eche en el pelo y me marché a clase.

´´ Me las vas a pagar Swan´´

Oí que dijeron eso, pero no estaba completamente segura.

Waoh, que pronto sabe ya mi apellido.

De camino, estuve riéndome y algunos de los espectadores que estaban me sonrieron y alguno que otro se atrevía a hablarme y me decía que había sido todo muy gracioso y que nadie le había echo eso a las animadoras.

Pero no entendía por que me había dicho que me alejara de los Cullen.

Llegue a clase y me senté al final de todo.

La gente empezó a entrar y oh no, ahí estaban las taradas esas.

Detrás de ellas, entró Edward. Me miró y se sentó delante de mí. Esto cada vez iba de mal en peor.

Al lado mió se sentó una chica llamada Ángela, muy tímida por cierto, pero parecía amable.

Le pregunté como se llamaban las tontas esas, y me dijeron que eran Lauren, Jessica y tanya, las populares.

JaJaja, populares, ya veríamos, nadie se metía con Bella Swan.

La clase empezó y la profesora nos mandó leer Romeo & Julieta.

A veces observaba a Edward que solo sonreía. Alguna que otra vez se giró a mirarme, vamos creo que a mirarme, y me sonreía.

Lauren, se giraba hacía Edward y hacía un ridículo movimiento de pestañas. ASQUEROSO.

Por fin, tocó el timbre y me fui a la siguiente clase. Biología.

En esta clase, estábamos los mismos que en la anterior. Espero que no fuera así siempre.

Entré y me senté al final del todo, otra vez ya que todas las sillas, estaban ya ocupadas.

El profesor llegó y justo cuando iba a empezar la clase, Edward entro.

´´ Gracias por otorgarnos su presencia Cullen ´´

´´ De nada, hombre ´´ - dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada

Que chulo que era. Llegaba tarde y no pasaba nada.

Todos les sonreían a Edward y alguno que otro le chocaba la mano.

De verdad, la gente de aquí no tiene cerebro o algo.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, ya que no quedaban sitios libres.

´´ Hey, soy Edward, no he tenido el placer de presentarme ´´

´´ Bella ´´ - solo le pude contestar eso, ya que sus ojos verdes intensos me atraparon.

´´ Señor Cullen, tiene la amabilidad de callarse ´´ dijo el profesor.

´´ Claro ´´ - contestó él sonriéndole

Edward no me hablo más, pero sin querer su brazo rozo el mió y sentí una especie de vibración. Algo extraño que jamás había sentido.

Él me miró, pero no dijo nada.

Yo estaba algo nerviosa, que cuando toco el timbre estaba contentísima.

Entre a la cafetería y ahí se encontraban mis amigos. Ellos me saludaron para que me acercara.

´´ Bells, siéntate aquí ´´ - dijo Emmett con la boca llena

Me acerqué a ellos y bueno, se notaba que se alegraban de verme. Me preguntaron como me había ido mi primer día y bueno les explique. Cuando les dije que era la compañera de Edward en laboratorio, se compadecieron de mí.

´´ Bella, hemos oído que te as enfrentado a Lauren… ´´ - me pregunto Rose

´´ Eh si, la verdad, me dijeron que no me acercara a vosotros pero…´´

´´ Que te dijeron, ¿Qué? ´´ - pregunto Alice.

´´ Serán Putas ´´ - Contesto Rose

Me estuvieron contando graciosas aneadotas de ellas y no paré de reírme. Si que eran unas descerebradas.

´´ ¿Que te toca Bella? ´´ - me pregunto Emmett

´´ Pues, Educación física ´´

´´ Suerte ´´ - me dijo

´´ Gracias, nos vemos después chicos. ´´

La verdad es que son un encanto de gente.

Fui a clase, y entre al vestuario. Había más chicas ahí a si que me cambie. Me puse unos shorts y tirantes.

Cuando estuvimos todos, que por cierto, en esta clase, también estaban las bimbos, el profesor nos mando dar 8 vueltas corriendo.

Lauren y las demás daban mucha pena, se quejaban de que les enredaba el pelo, a si que se sentaron. A Jessica, supuestamente se le había roto una uña.

Los chicos empezaron a jugar a baloncesto, y yo decidí jugar también.

Se quedaron con la boca abierta, al ver que yo jugaba bien.

´´ Osti, como juega la nueva ´´

´´ ya te digo ´´

´´ La nueva tiene nombre, Bella ´´ - me presenté

´´ eh claro, bueno yo soy Embry, y estos son Cody, James, David y Justin. ´´

´´ Encantada ´´

Todos eran muy simpáticos y me cayeron bien. Decidimos jugar otra vez y mi equipo fue el ganador.

Cuando termino la clase, fui al vestuario a cambiarme, ya me ducharía en la habitación, y oí como Lauren y su grupo se reía de que mi pelo era feo, y esas tontadas.

Yo solo pasé de ellas, por que si no, se montaría otra pelea.

Cuando salí, Embry me dijo:

´´ espero que volvamos a jugar y ya veras que paliza te doy ´´

´´ Claro, mas bien creo que será al revés. ´´ - le contesté sonriéndole, es muy majo.

De camino me encontré a Edward hablando con Lauren, a si que decidí ir por otro pasillo.

Llegue a mi habitación y Alice ya se encontraba en ella. Estaba leyendo una revista de moda, por lo que yo me puse hacer mis deberes.

Bajamos a la cafetería a cenar y elegimos pizza, hamburguesas, patatas fritas y salchichas.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, llegaron, Jazz, Rose y Emm y empezamos a comer.

Edward, entro y detrás todas sus fans. Hubo un momento en el que me miró y yo solo pude apartar mi vista.

´´ tierra llamando a Bella´´ - dijo Emmett

´´ Que pasa ´´

´´ Nada, solo que te has quedado embobada mirando a Ed ´´

´´ Yo, que va ´´ - les contesté sonrojada

´´ Ya claro ´´ - me contestó Alice, ella estaba sonriendo, algún plan estaría haciéndose en su cabecita.

´´ Ah Bella, nos han dicho, que juegas genial a basketball ´´ - dijo Jasper mirándome.

´´ ¿Quién? Si bueno, empecé a los 7 años ´´ - les contesté echando Ketchup a mis patatas.

´´ ¿Sabes que Jasper y yo estamos en el equipo? –

Creo que dijo eso, por que Emmett llevaba la boca tan llena que se le cayo un trozo al plato.

Todos nos reímos de eso.

Seguimos hablando, y como se nos hizo tarde, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir.

Mañana sería otro día.

.

.


	2. Problemas

**Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a la Gran meyer.**

* * *

Eran las 8:30 y mi primera clase no empezaba hasta las 11:00.

Decidí seguir durmiendo para no despertar a Alice.

Me puse el despertador a las 10:15, así tendría tiempo de ducharme y de desayunar.

No conseguí dormirme a si que solo estuve dando vueltas en la cama todo el rato hasta la hora.

Fui a despertar a Alice, pero ella ya no estaba.

Hoy, tendría clases pronto.

Fui a ducharme y me relajé, sin embargo unas palabras me vinieron a la cabeza.

"_Aléjate de los Cullen_"

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, parecía que se sentía algo amenazada por mi, cosa que no es cierta, por que a mi Edward me la resbala, vamos que me da igual.

Decidí no comerme la cabeza y alejé esos pensamientos. Salí de la ducha i me vestí con una falda y una camiseta corta.

Dejé mi pelo suelto y bajé a desayunar.

Ahí, ya estaban ciertas animadoras y el grupo de Edward.

Embry me saludó y yo se lo devolví.

Vi como Edward nos miraba con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, pero cuando se dio cuenta se que lo miraba, me regaló una sonrisa.

Ahora me daba cuenta, de que todas las clases me tocaban con los mismos de siempre. Genial. Tener que aguantar a cerebros de mosquito.

Me senté en una mesa libre alejada de ellos y a los cinco minutos se acerco Embry.

"Hey, bella, te quería decir…que... que hoy vamos a jugar a basket. ¿Quieres venir? "

"Ehh, claro. ¿A que hora? "

"Pues, a las 5:30 en la primera cancha." – Me dijo mirando a Cullen.

Y esa mirada. Mmm. Algo ocurre, pero lo dejé estar.

"Ok, Ahí me tendréis"

"ah, y me prepárate para la revancha. Esta vez vamos a darte una paliza"

"Jajaja, si claro, lo que tu digas."

"Nos vemos" – se despidió

Ja, lo que mostré en clase de Educación Física no es nada comparado con lo que mostraré hoy.

Todas mis clases pasaron rápidas, aunque tuve que aguantar algunos comentarios de Lauren hacía mi, que la verdad me dieron totalmente igual, porque no sabe mas que decir tres palabra. _Perra, Zorra y Puta._ Las tres cosas que la describen.

Decidí comer en mi habitación, ya que en la cafetería no encontré a Alice ni a los demás por ningún lado.

Comí y me cambié la falda por unos shorts deportivos.

Eran las 5:15, a sí que bajé a la cancha. Había tantas que no sabía cual era la primera, pero como vi a Emmett y a Jasper en una, me dirigí hacía allí.

"Bells, ¿que haces acá?" – me preguntó Emm dándome un gran abrazo.

"Pues, voy a jugar con ustedes" "Por cierto, "¿Dónde se metieron hoy a la hora de comer?"

"Entrenando, y Rosalie y Alice nos dieron su compañía, yo creí que te avisaron"

"no pasa nada"

Al momento, llego Edward con las animadoras detrás.

Lauren, parecía triste, seguro que se le rompieron dos uñas.

Jessica, me miró le susurró algo a Lauren. Al verme se puso rabiosa.

"Perra, que haces acá. ¿Que nos ves que aquí solo esta la gente importante?"

Ya estábamos con lo mismo de siempre. Es re pesada.

Todo el mundo se calló y me miró.

"si, pues si todos los que están acá son importantes, ¿que haces aquí tu pelotuda?"

¡ZAS! En toda la boca.

Todos se rieron y ella se puso aun más roja de la rabia, por lo que su perrita Jessica hablo por ella.

"Ella es la capitana de las animadoras, y tu no sos nada." – me dijo acercándose a mí.

"Guau, Jessica, querida, te habrá costado mucho pensar esa frase con todas esas palabras" – le contesté riéndome en su cara.

¡ZAS! Otra vez.

Cuando iban a replicar, Edward hablo:

"Ya basta, hemos invitado a bella a jugar con nosotras, eso es todo"

Las animadoras no le respondieron y me miraron feo. Yo solo me reí de ellas.

"A ver de lo que eres capaz" – Dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

Empezaron a hacer equipos y a mi me tocó con Emmett, Jazz, Cody, David y un tal Joe.

En el otro iban, Edward, Embry, Justin, James, John y Taylor.

Nos dejaron sacar primero y yo nada mas coger la pelota, lancé e hice un triple y claro esta, se metió en el aro.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Si, bella, cierto, sabes jugar a Basket" – me dijo Emm dándome una palmada a la espalada.

Le tocaba sacar al otro equipo. Se la iban pasando entre ello y entonces vi mi oportunidad de robar el balón y lo hice.

Me acerqué a la canasta y metí. 5-0.

Esta vez todo paso tan deprisa que ni me dio tiempo moverme, Edward realizó un tiro espectacular y obviamente entro.

Me sonrió y yo solo agache la mirada cohibida.

"_Edward, eres nuestra estrella. El mejor de la costa. Te adoramos._" – Gritaban las animadoras bailando.

Alguna que otra vez oí como me criticaban, pero como estaba centrada en el juego, lo dejé pasar.

Los chicos me la pasaban y yo también y metimos muchas pero el quipo de Cullen nos ganó.

El resultado al final fue: 86-71

Me despedí de todos, y me dirigí hacía mi habitación.

"Bella, espera."

Reconocía esa voz aterciopelada. Edward.

"Jugaste genial, aunque algunos de tus últimos tiros se podrían mejorar"

"ya, supongo"

" Que te parece, si otro día quedamos tu y yo, y te ayudo"

"Bueno, si tienes tiempo, claro."

De ahí, empezamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegamos a mi room.

Me di cuenta que Edward era gracioso y amable.

Llegamos a la habitación y Alice se quedo parada viéndonos.

" ¿Qué haces aquí hermanito? ¿Has acompañado a bells? "

" Eh…si…es que estábamos hablando y se me fue el santo al cielo" – dijo Edward saliendo a la puerta

" Nos vemos bella"

Se fue y Alice se me tiró encima toda emocionada.

" Sabes, quiero que me contes exactamente todo, todito. No tenes escapatoria. A guarda ¿te ha besado?

Pero esta, que tontadas dice. Realmente si esta chiflada.

" Alice, te volviste tarada o que, ¿yo y tu hermano? Que chistosa."

Ella, no me contestó nada pero mi miro rara.

Bajamos a cenar y ya se encontraban los demás. Cenamos con las bromas de Emmett, y no cenamos mucho ya que nos reíamos tanto que la comida la escupiamos y más guarrerías. Cuando terminamos, cada uno se fue para su habitación.

Esa noche dormí bien, sin sueños y sin preocupaciones.

Ya hacía una semana que estaba en el internado y gracias a mis amigos, estaba re contenta.

Alice, rossie y yo ya habíamos ido de compras y de verdad que me asusté.

Compramos tantas cosas que no supe ni como iba a pagar todo, pero Alice lo pago por mí. Yo no quería, pero con ella no puedes discutir.

Estaba tranquila, después de el ´´ accidente ´´ de la cancha, no había vuelto a tener ningún encontronazo con las tontas esas, y me alegraba.

Esperaba que hubieran recapacitado.

Me encontraba en Biología dando las fases y todo eso, cuando el profesor nos mandó hacer un trabajo en parejas. Por lo que significa, Edward y yo.

Él me sonrió y Lauren se giro todo cabreada, quejándose de que ella lo tenía que hacer con Edward. Gustosa se lo dejaba.

Cuando acabo la clase, yo intenté salir rápidamente pero él, me paró.

"Compañera, por que tanta prisa" – me dijo

Yo no le contesté, solo me giré para verlo y fue una equivocación porque me quede embobada mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Cautivadores.

"Bella, que te parece si quedamos hoy en mi habitación para hacer el trabajo" – me dijo agarrando mis libros y apoyándose en la mesa del profesor.

" Mejor, quedamos en la biblioteca si."

" Lo que quieras. A las 4:30 allí. Bye"

"Okay, allí nos vemos"

Se acercó a mí, dejó mis libros y me acarició la mejilla. No se por que hizo eso, pero sentí una vibración. "

En clase solo quedábamos Lauren y yo, así que decidí irme rápido, pero unos brazos me lo impidieron.

" ¿Pero de que vas? ¿Me estas cargando o que tarada? " – le dije quitando su brazo.

"Te ordené que te alejaras de los Cullen. Sos tan estúpida"

" Hablando de estúpidas. Aquí la única eres tu bonita. A si que cállate la boquita. Entérate de una vez, Edward no me gusta, entendiste o te lo repito. "

Ya me había cansado, fui a irme y ella me agarro de nuevo pero esta vez la empuje y ella misma se cayó al piso con esos tacones que llevaba.

No paré de reírme. Fue tan gracioso.

A la hora acordada, fui a la biblioteca y él ya estaba.

Se le acercó una chica y oí que le decía:

"Esta bien Carol, a las diez te pasare a buscar"

La chica se fue re contenta, y yo solo me quede mirando a Edward.

Sentía algo dentro de mi, le quería pegar a la chica esa, pero no sabía porque.

Al segundo de irse la chica, su móvil sonó y él lo contestó.

" Si, ah hola Briana, de verdad, okay, te recojo a las 10. Bien. Adiós" – dijó Edward guardando su móvil.

Yo no me lo podía creer. Acaba de quedar con una chica y encima quedaba con otra a la misma hora.

Pobre Carol o como se llamara.

Miré a Edward con cara de Asco después de que llamara a la chica para decirle que lo habían castigado.

Me fui y él me grito.

" Bella, carajo a donde te vas"

" Lejos de ti" – simplemente le dije eso.

" ¿Que paso?"

Y encima, tiene la cara de preguntar

" Como le puedes hacer eso a las chicas. Quedas con una y la botas cuando te salio otra mejor. Das pena sabes. Eres un tarado."

Él se quedo parado sin saber que contestarme y yo me fui.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Aqui el segundo capítulo. **

**Espero que me digan que les parece y me dejen algun review que otro.**

**Si tienen alguna duda, preguntenme**

**byeee!**

**nos leemos!**

**besiitos!**

**Laura :)**


	3. ¡Amigos!

**Los personajes no me pertenezen. Son de la Gran meyer! **

* * *

Pero que se creía este. Retiro absolutamente todo lo que dice bueno sobre él.

No me puedo creer que las utilice así.

Llegué a la habitación hecha una furia y Alice se asustó.

"¿Qué te pasa Belly?" "¿Porqué estas así?"

"Tu querido hermano" "Ese es el problema"

"¿Qué te ha hecho Emmett?

La miré con una cara de esta loca o quieres joderme.

"Él no. Edward. ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Quedo con una chica linda, y luego otra chica lo llamo al móvil para quedar con él.

Entonces, él llamo a la primera y dijo que estaba enfermo y quedo con la segunda.

¿Entendiste?

Hable tan rápidamente que no sabía si me había entendido.

"Creo que si" – me contesto Alice levantándome una ceja

"Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo Bella."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Estas celosa?"

Queeeeeeeeee! Pero por favor. Yo celosa. Jamás.

"Alice, claro que no. No digas tonterías si."

"Es que bell me resulta raro. ¿Qué te importa lo que haga él?- me dijo Alice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"A mi me da igual, lo que pasa es que no entiendo como puede haber tanta tarada suelta, que se deja utilizar…"

Seguí un buen rato desproticando y Alice me escuchó callada.

"Tranquila bella. Relájate."

"Si será lo mejor"

Me fui a la habitación y decidí leer un poco ya que cuando esta alterada por algo, me calmaba al leer alguno de mis libros preferidos.

Elegí leer "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Este libro me encanta, pero me quede dormida enseguida.

Alice me despertó a la mañana siguiente y cada una se fue respectivamente a su clase después de haber desayunado.

Me tocaba clase de Álgebra, y la verdad odio la asignatura.

Él, (Edward) llegó 20m tarde, y el profesor le preguntó:

"Señor Cullen, ¿Por qué llega tarde?

"Acabo de terminar de entrenar" – Contestó simplemente sin alegría en sus ojos.

"Ah bueno, espero que este año ganemos"

"yo espero lo mismo"

Edward se sentó en su sitio mirando una vez y con una cara extraña.

Me rayé un poco. No sabía porque me importaba. Que digo. A mi no me importa.

La clase siguió y yo no atendí mucho, a si que cuando toco el timbre salí lo más rápido posible. La siguiente clase me tocaba era Biología.

¡Oh no!

¿Por qué dios me castiga tanto?

Llegué a Biología y él ya se encontraba sentado.

Respire unas cuantas veces y me dirigí hacía mi asiento, al lado suyo.

Me senté y él no dijo nada.

Estuvimos toda la clase callados y sin mirarnos.

Bueno, yo le echaba alguna mirada de vez en cuando.

Me di cuenta, que las chicas de clase le miraban, le ponían caritas, pero él pasaba de todo.

No se comportaba como anteriormente.

Raro.

El profesor nos recordó que al día siguiente teníamos que entregar el trabajo.

Acabo la clase y cuando me iba a ir, Edward se puso delante de mí.

Respiro unas cuentas veces y me miró con esos ojos hipnotizantes.

"Bella. Siento de verdad lo del otro día. Se que me comporte fatal. Yo…simplemente…lo siento"

Waoh.

"No pasa nada Edward. Yo también me quería disculpar. No se por que te dije todas esas cosas"

"Ok. Entonces asunto arreglado" – dijo sonriendo.

"claro"

"Por cierto tenemos que hacer el trabajo. ¿Quedamos a la misma hora de ayer?

"Claro, nos vemos"

Se despidió de mí y yo me fui a almorzar con los chicos.

Le conté a Rosalie y a Alice lo de hace unos minutos y se quedaron muy sorprendidas.

"Repítelo Bells, ¿Edward te pidió perdón? ¿De verdad?

"Eh si"

"Mmm, El nunca había pedido perdón a nadie que no fuéramos nosotros. Además esta mañana me enteré de que anoche dejo a Lauren." –dijo Rosalie mirándome

"Am" – contesté

Ahora entendía por que Lauren estaba triste.

Llego la hora y me dirigía a la biblioteca para empezar el trabajo.

Edward ya estaba allí y la verdad es que me lo pase genial.

Estuvimos hablando de tonterías y entre broma y broma lo acabamos.

No me paré de reír en todo el rato y cada vez que oía su risa, volvía a reírme ya que era contagiosa además de bonita.

Cuando iba a irse, me acarició la mejilla y después noté sus labios donde antes habían estado sus suaves dedos.

Que sensación tan maravillosa.

No me podía mover, mis pies estaban pegados al suelo.

"Adiós bella. Duerme bien"

"Lo mismo digo. Adiós"

Llegue a mi habitación y me fui a dormir.

Estos días Edward y yo nos habíamos echo muy amigos. El se juntaba mucho con su familia y todos lo agradecían por que lo echaban mucho de menos.

También me enseñaba técnicas en basket.

"Bella aprendes rápido"

"Gracias. Algunos días de estos te superare"

"Mas quisieras bonita" "Con migo no puedes"

"Ya lo veremos" – le dije agarrando el balón y retándolo.

Echamos un partido, y bueno, si, el gano.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de todos los espectadores que había.

Yo me puse algo roja y no supe que hacer, a si que me pare.

Vi que Jessica se acercaba a nosotros y oí como decía:

"Bella, eres una falsa"

Me acerqué a ella.

"Pero que dices. Venga, ¿Qué te hice ahora?

"Dices que no te gusta Edward, pero ve a la lengua. Estáis casi todo el día juntos"

De verdad todo el mundo esta loco. Que no puedes tener intimidad o que.

Si te ven con alguien ya tiene que ser tu novio. Vaya tela.

"Simplemente somos amigos"

"Si claro y yo soy monja"

"de monja no tienes nada, de puta todo." Le conteste

"Perra"

"JAJA, Jessica das pena. Ándate de aquí ya. Ya me cansaste."

No me di cuenta pero Jessica me empujó y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Hola! A quí ya el tercer capitulo. **

**Es corto pero es que tengo muchos exámenes y no tengo tiempo.**

**Por cierto,hasta que no tenga mas reviews no subire mas capis!**

**Ya que no me animo a escribir... T.T**

**Si teneis alguna duda ya sabeis! Preguntarme!**

**¿Merezco algun review?**

**Besos!**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Me voy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la Gran meyer. Yo solamente juego con ellos :)**

* * *

Me sentía intranquila. Oía como gritaban mi nombre pero no podía hacer nada. No podía moverme.

"Bella, vamos despierta" "Abre los ojos"

"La puta. La mato si a Bells le pasa algo"

Y muchas más frases con mi nombre.

Poco a poco, fui abriendo los ojos, y unos ojos verdes me miraban muy preocupados.

Me encontraba en una gran habitación con muchas camas.

Debía de serla enfermería del colegio.

Tanto blanco alrededor me removió el estómago.

"Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? – me pregunto una amable enfermera acercándose a mí.

Ya me acordaba de todo. Jessica, me las pagaría. Lo juro.

"Eh…si…creo" – respondí con voz pastosa

"Belly que susto nos diste" – dijo Emmett

Me moví un poco, pero algo impedía que moviera mi mano izquierda. Baje la mirada i había otra mano que agarraba la mía. Si, la de Edward.

Él cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando nuestras manos unidas, la soltó.

"Voy a matar a la perra esa"

"No si yo la mato antes rose"

"Ya tranquilícense chicas. Nadie matara a nadie"

"Pero…

Iban a replicar pero se callaron al ver mi mirada.

"Señorita, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza. Cuando quiera puede marcharse"

"Si siente algún dolor de repente o tiene mareos, por favor venga lo antes posible" – me dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

"Claro, no se preocupe y muchas gracias por todo" – dije. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Los chicos me acompañaron a mi habitación, pero Edward parecía distante.

Espero que no le pase nada, porque se había vuelto mi mejor amigo.

Todos se despidieron de Alice y de mí y nos dejaron tranquilas.

Menos mal que era viernes. Tenía todo el fin de semana para descansar.

Me tome un ibuprofeno y me fui a dormir. Le agradecí a Alice por todo y ella también se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba mejor y los chicos me vinieron a visitar, sin Edward.

Estuvieron entreteniéndome, sobre todo Emmett con sus payasadas, pero yo seguía pensando en lo que le podría estar pasando a Edward.

Decidimos salir a dar una vuelta, para tomar un poco de aire y adivines a quien me encontré.

A Lauren, Jessica y Tanya.

Mis amigos empezaron a ponerse delante de mí, pero yo intenté pasar de ellas. Hoy no tenía ganas de pelear.

"Cuidado Swan, a ver si te vas a tropezar y esta vez te abres la cabeza"

Perra. Me pare en seco. Mi paciencia tenía un límite y este ya se había sobrepasado.

Me acerque a las tres sin ningún miedo.

"Mirar putas, dejarme tranquila o os enterareis. Estoy harta de vosotras. Me dais demasiado asco, como para hablaros."

Señale a Jessica y le dije unas cuantas cosas.

"Y tu Jessica, vuélveme hacer alguna putada y ya veras. Te tendrán que operar la cara "de nuevo" jilipollas" – le dije remarcando ciertas palabras.

Se quedaron mudas, pero Lauren habló

"Swan, cállate la boca. No puedes llegar aquí e intentar ser la reina. Yo soy la reina"

Ahora me tocaba reírme a mí.

"Yo hago lo que me da la gana. Bueno, eres la reina de las putas. Advertida estáis y vestiros un poco que dais gena. ¡Puagg!"

Todo el mundo que pasaba por allí se empezó a descojonar.

Lauren roja de vergüenza por haberla dejado en ridículo, se abalanzó sobre mí.

Fui más rápida y le puse la zancadilla y se cayó.

Que gracioso.

Más carcajadas de la gente.

Me fui de allí con mis amigos detrás.

"Eso estuvo genial"

"Que noble que eres"

"Yo le hubiera partido la cara a la subnormal esa"

Todos comentaban, a si que yo solo sonreí.

"Belly, Belly te amamos" – empezó a gritar Emm

Vi a Edward de lejos, venía hacía nosotros pero pareció vernos y cambió de dirección lo más rápido que pudo.

Esa noche le envié un sms.

**¿Que pasa Edward?**

**Bells**

A los 5 m me contestó.

**No pasa nada.**

**Ed**

Le contesté.

**Vamos Edward, no soy Jilipollas.**

**Hoy estuviste evitandome**

**Bell**

Esta vez me contestó en seguida.

**Bella, lo siento si te pareció eso, solo estoy muy ocupado.**

**Buenas Noches.**

**Ed**

Cuando leí eso me molesto. No le contesté de vuelta, si tan ocupado estaba para no hablar con migo, esta bien.

Los días pasaban y Edward y yo seguíamos sin hablar, él entrenaba mucho y yo estudiaba.

Los chicos me preguntaban que ocurría pero yo les contestaba que nada.

"Oh vamos Bella, contame. Soy tu mejor amiga"

"Alice, te repito que nada. Solamente él ya no tiene tiempo para mi"

Se quedo calla y seguimos cenando.

La verdad es que yo no entendía esta situación. Hace como 1 semana éramos los mejores amigos, pero después del "accidente" que tuve con Jessica todo pareció cambiar.

Mis notas no bajan del sobresaliente pero yo no estaba muy contenta que digamos.

Se acercaba la navidad y mi madre me llamó.

"Bella, ¿Qué tal? Bueno te llamo hija para decirte que si vas a pasar las navidades acá

"hola mama. Bueno seguramente si. Te iba a llamar para decírtelo.

"Que alegría Bella. Te iré llamando Besos"

"vale mama"

Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de ver a mi madre. La echaba mucho de menos.

Mi madre y yo estuvimos hablando toda la semana ya que ya había llegado navidad y esas 3 semanas me iba a ir.

"Jop Bella, yo me voy a Italia y te iba a invitar" – me dijo Alice triste poniendo sus famosos morros.

"Te echare mucho de menos"

"Y yo amiga" "Te llamare todos los días"

"Oki. Esperare tu llamada"

"Nos vemos en 3 semanas"

"Te quiero Belly"

"y yo Alice"

Nos despedimos con los ojos un poco llorosos y me dirigí al coche de mi madre que me estaba esperando en la puerta de la escuela.

Estuvimos charlando todo el rato hasta que llegamos a casa.

Mi madre también vive en California pero en distinta ciudad.

Saludé a Phil y subí las maletas a mi cuarto.

La casa era bastante grande y estaba muy bien decorada.

Había un jardín y una piscina.

Todo muy bonito.

Esa noche no dormí mucho y lo poco que dormí mal.

* * *

**Holaaa! Aqui el cuarto cap**

**No tengo mucho tiempo por que estoy de examenes a si que hoy aprovecho y subo porque hasta la semana que viene no creo que suba.**

**Si tengo tiempo, subiré!**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**horrible, cutre, normal.. diganmelo**

**¿Merezco algun review?**

**Nos leemos!**

**besos!**

**LAURA:)**


	5. Jacob

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Meyer. Yo solamente juego con ellos.**

* * *

Mire el reloj y eran las 8:30.

¡Que temprano! No había dormido mucho y encima me despertaba pronto.

Me levanté y mi madre estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

"Buenos días hija"

"Buenos días mama" – dije bostezando a lo grande.

"¿Qué tal dormiste?

"Ehh…bueno…Normal…bien"

"Vale"- dijo con un entusiasmo, mientras servía tortitas al plato. Tortitas, rico. Hacía mucho que no comía.

Cogí el caramelo y les empecé a echar.

"Buenos días chicas" – saludo Phil. Beso a mi madre y me guiño un ojo.

Phil me caía bien. Era un tío legal.

Mientras desayunaba a gusto y tranquila, mi madre hablaba con Phil de las últimas compras navideñas y de los adornos.

"Bella, cariño, ¿Puedes ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosillas?

"Por supuesto ma"

Me abrigue bastante, ya que afuera hacía demasiado frió. Menos mal que el supermercado estaba al lado de mi casa.

Nada mas salir, la punta de la nariz se me puso colorada, y los pelos se me pusieron de punta.

Llegué al super y estaba algo abarrotado.

Sin querer empujé a un chica con mi carrito. No sé por que pero no controlo estos cacharros.

"Lo siento muchísimo, se me escapó" – susurré avergonzada

"Oh tranquila, no pasa nada. A mi me ocurre a veces" "Soy Ángela"

"Bella" – le dije. Esta chica es simpática.

Estuvimos hablando y le conté de donde venía, que estudiaba, bueno, esas cosas.

"Bella, como eres nueva aquí, ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta tarde a dar una vuelta? – me dijo parándose y mirándome fijamente.

"Claro, si no te molesta"

"En absoluto"

Nos dimos el móvil y le expliqué donde vivía.

"Estaré a las 5 en punto"

"Ok"

"nos vemos, adiós"

Pagué la compra y me dirigí a casa. En el supermercado se estaba calentito, y nada mas salir a la calle me congelé.

"Ya estoy en casa mama"

"Vale. Gracias hija"

"De nada"

Me puse a ver la tele y me prepare para la tarde de hoy.

Me vestí con unos Jeans, botas negras, un jersey blanco y azul, la bufanda a juego y un abrigo negro.

Ufff, me estaba pareciendo a Alice.

Alice, la echaba mucho de menos. Quizás, la llamaría más tarde.

Ángela fue puntual.

Me monté en su coche y nos fuimos a un bar popular de allí. "Eclipse" se llama.

Llegamos y estaba lleno.

Quedaban algunas mesas libres y nos acomodamos.

Un grupo de chicos nos miró y yo me fijé especialmente en uno.

Que chico tan Guapo. Piel morena, Fuerte y con una bonita sonrisa. Un bombón.

Al pasar al lado de ellos, ese chico me guiño un ojo y yo solo le sonreí picadamente.

_Waoh Bella, desde cuando eres tú así_

_Desde ahora_

_Vale, ¡me gusta!_

Ahora mi mente hablaba. Madre mía.

Nos sentamos y pedimos un chocolate caliente.

El chico del guiño, seguía mirándome y yo me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

"Bella, ese chico no te quita ojo de encima"

"Que dices. Exageras"

"Sabes que no Bella"

Estuvimos hablando de cosas y de vez en cuando me giraba y el chico ese y yo nos dábamos miraditas.

Decidimos irnos ya, pero como siempre me tropecé a si que cerré los ojos y esperé a que el golpe llegara, pero no llegó.

Abrí los ojos y noté como alguien me tenía agarrada.

"Te atrapé" – dijo el chico. "Soy Jacob, por cierto"

Me había quedado sin palabras. Ahora podía ver sus rasgos más de cerca y eran bonitos.

Tenía unos labios carnosos, ojos oscuros y una nariz pequeña.

Su pelo corto le quedaba genial.

"Uhm…Gracias…Soy…Bella" – le contesté soltándome de su agarré pero el no soltó mi mano.

"Un placer"

"Bella, ¿Nos vamos?

"Claro Ang." "Jacob Gracias" – no me había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos quedado mirándonos a los ojos. Este chico me atraía.

"De nada. Espero que nos volvamos a ver" – me dijo con esperanza.

Cada uno se fue por su lado y Ángela me llevó a casa.

**La mano arriba**

**Cintura sola**

**Da media vuelta**

**Danza kuduro**

Esta sonando mi móvil. Seguro que es Alice.

**No te canse ahora**

**Que esto solo empieza**

**Mueve la cabeza**

**Danza kuduro**

"Belly, ¿Qué tal estas amiga? Te echo mucho de menos Joooo" – grito Alice por el Móvil.

Seguía como siempre. Cuanto la extraño.

"Genial Alice ¿y tu?

"Bien. ¡Uh!. ¿Ese tono de voz?¿Que pasa?

Le conté sobre Jacob y ella se alegro.

Le expliqué antes de que se hiciera ideas descabelladas, de que no era mi novio ni nada de eso.

Alice esta chiflada. No hacía ni un día que estaba aquí y seguro que piensa que es mi novio o que me lo he tirado.

Estuvimos hablando de nuestras cosas, de novedades y ahí salio Edward de tema.

"Bella, creo que Edward esta enamorado – me dijo con voz seria

"bueno...pues… - no sabía que contestar. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? ¿Me alegro? Él y yo ya no éramos amigos.

"Bella, hacía mucho tiempo que el no tocaba el piano y ayer lo toco. Y oí que decía algo de Bella"

"Alice es imposible. El ha pasado de mí como de la mierda. Si me quisiera o algo así no me habría ignorado como lo ha hecho"

"No se bella"

Dejamos el tema y empezamos a hablar de otras movidas. Nos despedimos y colgué después de 3 h.

Ángela y yo seguíamos saliendo juntas casi todos los días, sin esta chica seguro me habría muerto del aburrimiento.

No volví a ver a cierto moreno pero no me preocupe.

Mientras comíamos mi madre me comentó que al día siguiente por la noche, íbamos a ir a una fiesta navideña con los colegas de Phil.

"Si quieres puedes traer a alguien"

"Gracias"

Marqué el número de Ang, ya que era a la única que podía llamar y además, ella se estaba volviendo muy cercana a mí. Una buena amiga.

"Si" –contesto al 3 pitido

"He yang, soy bella"

"hola bella, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, bueno, te quería preguntar…No se si tendrás planes para mañana, pero voy a ir a una fiesta y te pregunto ¿te apetecería venir?"

"Uh, claro Bella. No hay problema"

"Gracias ang"

"De nada mujer, para eso estamos" "Por cierto, tenemos que ir de compras"

Oh no, se parecía tanto a Alice en el tema de compras.

"Claro, recógeme cuando quieras"

"A las 4:30 estaré acá"

"vale, nos vemos"

Pasamos por el centro comercial, e íbamos de tienda en tienda.

No encontraba ningún vestido que me gustara lo suficiente. Ángela ya había encontrado uno rosa. Era muy bonito y le quedaba muy bien.

Cuando me iba a dar por vencida, Ang, señalo una tienda y un vestido rojo precioso.

Era muy llamativo y algo corto, pero precioso.

"Vamos Bella, pruébatelo, no vas a perder nada" – dijo Ángela y me convenció.

"Esta bien"

Me lo probé y la verdad, me encantaba como me quedaba. Lucía muy bien en mí.

Salí del probador para enseñárselo a mi amiga y los chicos que había en la tienda, se quedaron boquiabiertos y empezaron a chiflar.

Tan poco era para tanto.

Yo solo sonreí cuando mi amiga me levanto el pulgar y me fui a cambiarme.

Ese día estuvo bien.

Al día siguiente se me paso volando y llegó rápida la noche.

Me hice rizos en mi largo pelo y me maquille suavemente.

Ángela llego a su hora, siempre tan puntual, y ella estaba igual de guapa.

Llegamos a la casa, que más bien parecía una mansión.

La gente llevaba vestidos lujosos, y también eran algo cortos por lo que no me incomodé por el mío.

Entramos a dentro y un hombre con silla de ruedas se nos acercó.

"Phil, amigo, que bueno verte." "Renee, tan hermosa como siempre"

"Billy, viejo amigo, una gran fiesta"

"Gracias. Y dime, ¿Quién es esta preciosa dama?" – dijo mirándome. Era muy simpático. Tenía cara de buen hombre.

"Soy bella" – contesté

"Un placer bella"

Alguien se acercó a nosotros.

"Papa no encuentro…"

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Jacob, que me estaba mirando de arriba abajo

"Bella, estas preciosa"

"Oh, con que esta es la famosa Bella. Mi hijo no ha parado de hablar de ti ricura" – dijo Billy con una gran sonrisa.

Jacob rodó los ojos y se puso algo rojo.

"Gracias Jacob"

Ángela, estaba hablando con un chico y parecía entretenida por lo que me fui con Jacob.

Estuvimos hablando, riendo, bebiendo, bailando.

Él era divertido y gracioso. Aburrirse con él, era algo imposible.

Mientras bailábamos, empezó a acercarse más a mí.

"Bella, tengo que decirte algo, no aguanto" "Desde que te vi en el bar ese, me volviste loco. Eres tan natural, tan divertida y tan bella"

Cuando le iba a contestar, no me dejó.

Estrello sus labios contra los míos con urgencia. Al principio me quede congelada, no me lo esperaba, luego me deje llevar y seguimos besándonos.

Le agarre la camisa y lo acerqué mas a mí, nuestras bocas no se separaron en ningún momento, solo para tomar aire.

Jacob me llevo a una habitación y me tiró a la cama.

Seguimos enrollándonos hasta que el juego se puso mas caliente.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo primero se que ayer dije que no iba a subir capitulos hasta algunos días pero como me vino la inspiración y tenía tiempo pues lo subí ya que las semanas proximas tengo miles de examenes y si que no voy a tener nada de tiempo para subir!**

**¿Que les pareció****?**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Laura :)**


	6. Asunto arreglado

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de MEYER. **

* * *

Sentí como sus manos se movían por todo mi cuerpo hasta que se pararon en mis pechos, y de mis labios salía un gemido.

"Oh dios, Bella eres tan puramente sexy" – dijo Jacob con unos ojos negros de pasión. Yo no contesté pero acerqué su boca a la mía y juntamos nuestros labios.

"_Pero ¿que carajos estoy haciendo?_

"_Oh vamos bella, necesitas un poco de marcha"_

"_Estoy bien como estoy"_

"_Ja, mentira, tu sabes que lo estas deseando"_

Mientras mi "yo" interior estaba hablando, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, Jacob se iba poniendo mas encima mío.

Él ya no tenía su camiseta, y la verdad está bueno. Yo estaba con el vestido medio puesto, medio quitado.

Jacob, empezó a lamer mi cuello y a morder mi lóbulo. No podía pensar pero tenía que parar esto.

"Mmmm Bella" – susurraba

"Ja-Ja-Jacob espera" – conseguí decir

Él no contestó y siguió besándome, tocándome donde me gustaba, y bajando el vestido.

"Jake, Para" – le empujé para que me escuchara

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" – preguntó acercándose mas a mí lo cual era algo imposible por que mas cerca no podíamos estar.

"Te quiero y te deseo, ahora mismo" – me dijo agarrándome de las manos.

"Yo, yo…No puedo, no puedo" – tartamudeé, si quería pero algo en mi interior me detenía.

Jacob se me quedo mirando estupefacto.

"Que dices, ¿Por qué no?"

"Simplemente no puedo" – le dije alejándome de él.

Esa distancia que hice no sirvió de nada, por que él se volvió acercar a mí y me volvió agarrar de las manos.

"Bella, no puedes dejarme con este calentón que llevo" – me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Daba miedo.

Intenté soltarme de él, pero viéndome mis intenciones Jake me agarró y me tiró a la cama.

"Bella, nadie me hace esto, entendiste"

Yo no podía decir nada, no tenía palabras.

Intentaba quitármelo de encima pero no podía, tenía mucha fuerza. Todos mis intentos no servían para nada.

De mis ojos me empezaron a salir lágrimas.

Jacob esta tocándome todo pero tuvo un despiste y alguien en mi cabeza susurro:

"_Dale una patada. Ya. Ahora. Donde más le duele"_

Hice lo que me dijó.

"Auuuuch, la puta madre" – dijo jacob con las manos en sus partes.

Ahí estaba mi oportunidad, Salí de la habitación y corrí hasta el baño.

Mi maquillaje no estaba corrido ni nada. Solo tenía el pelo un poco despeinado y los ojos rojos de haber llorado.

Todas las imágenes me vinieron a la mente y…agh…que impotencia.

Estuvo a punto de…de…violarme.

Una lágrima salió de mi ojo.

"_No Bella, no vas a llorar, no por ese hijo de la gran puta"_

Tenía razón, tenía que ir a la policía a denunciar esto. Decidí que iría a la mañana siguiente.

Encontré a mi madre y a Phil bailando y nada mas verme se acercaron a mí.

"Mama quiero irme ya"

"Si ya nos vamos, íbamos a ir a buscarte ahora"

Me acerqué a Ángela y le dije que nos íbamos ya.

Ví a Jacob que salía de la habitación y me puse nerviosa.

Agarré a mi madre y a Angela y las lleve afuera deprisa.

Nada mas entrar en el coche ya me sentí fuera de peligro.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar y recibí un SMS de un número desconocido.

"_Esto no va a quedar así bonita y_

_Si piensas ir a la policía a denunciarme_

_Será peor, mi padre tiene muxo dinero y_

_el dinero compra a la gente. Tu solamente_

_Serás una puta para ellos. _

_Buena noche hermosa_

_Jacob3"_

No me lo podía creer. Leí el SMS tres veces por lo menos. Que capullo es.

Y ahora, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Estuve pensando todo el camino a caso y finalmente lo mejor sería cambiarme de móvil y no volver.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar pero no vomité.

Ya había pasado Navidad y tenía que volver al internado. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi hermano y a mis amigos.

Había recibido bastantes llamadas de Alice y los demás y una de Edward, la cual me sorprendió.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ring…ringg…Ringggggg_

"_si, digame"_

"… _(Respiración)…"_

"_Hay alguien ahi, al otro lado" – dije algo molesta. Odio cuando se quedan callados._

"… _(Respiración)…"_

"_Voy a colgar. Bye"_

"_Nooo…Bella espera"_

_Oh dios mio. Edward. Es Edward. Tragué y le contesté lo mas fría posible._

"_Que quieres Cullen" – me salió una voz temblorosa. (Ndera sore)_

"_Joder…yo…umh…Quería…" – Murmuro. No le entendí nada._

"_Edward, vamos a ver. Respira dos veces y dime lo que tengas de decir"_

_Oí como respiraba._

"_Bella simplemente siento todo lo que te dije e hice"_

_Me quede callada._

"_Bella di algo por favor"_

"_Yo…"_

"_Mejor no digas nada. Déjame explicarte. Yo lo siento mucho, muchísimo. No debí de dejarte de hablar"-Respiró y siguió. "Yo tenía unos sentimientos raros, no sabía como tratarlos, como decirte…y bueno me asusté"_

_Vaya tela. Y yo, ahora que le respondo. Se ha sincerado con migo, ¿le perdono o no?_

_Y la verdad, lo he echado mucho de menos._

"_Edward, te perdono" – le contesté simplemente pero sonriéndole al teléfono "Además te debo una disculpa, debí ir a preguntarte que te pasaba no pasar de ti, como buena amiga"_

"_Bella, te hubiera mentido" – me contestó con su voz aterciopelada. _

"_Lo sé Cullen, lo sé"_

"_Jajaja, bella nos vemos mañana" _

"_Por supuesto Adios"_

"_Besooos"_

"_ok"_

Además había recibido como cien llamadas y treinta SMS de Jacob.

Me estaba agobiando. Algunos SMS eran amenazas y cosas que me haría.

Le dí al botón de borrar y me cambié de número.

Ya estaba en el internado, me despedí de mi madre y entré.

Llegué a mi habitación y estaba toda llena de bolsas gigantescas.

"Bellaaaaaa…" – oí como me decía Alice mientras caíamos las dos al suelo. Que energía tiene la chica.

Oí una risa y vi que era Edward partiéndose. Capullo.

"Alice, tranquilidad y gracias por mi nuevo moratón" – le dije señalándome el culo.

"Bellita lo siento, pero es que tenia tantas ganas de verte. Te he echad mucho de menos" hablaba demasiado rápido "Y te he comprado mucha ropa, mira"

Edward y yo nos dimos una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Teníamos que volver a coger confianza.

Alice empezó a tirarme camisetas, vestidos, pantalones, faldas, shorts a las manos.

"Alice Cullen, espero que todo eso no sea para mí" – le dije

"Claro que si Bella" – me contestó sonriéndome y dando palmaditas ella sola.

"Pero, pero pero…tu estas chiflada"

"Ai ya bella si cállate y acéptalos son regalos"

"Si bella, si no Alice se pondrá pesadita" – dijo Edward acercándose a nosotras.

Ella le sacó la lengua y siguió con sus bolsas de ropa.

Edward se fue bastante tarde de nuestra habitación y nos fuimos a dormir.

Yo estaba la mar de contenta. Todo se había solucionado.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Aqui otro nuevo Chapter!**

**Uff la cosa se puso fea con Jake...ya veran...**

**¿Que les pareció? les gusto, les horrorizo, les dio ganas de vomitar...diganmelo**

**¿Reviews? **

**si tienen alguna duda, decirmelo y asunto arreglado.**

**Como tengo la evaluacion cerca ya...no subire asta despues del día 15 ok xD**

**Noss leeemooos!**

**Besiittos!**

**Laura(L)**


End file.
